Et si un simple sourire lui avait suffit ?
by Quelqu'un qui passait
Summary: Parce que dans la vie, on a pas 36 choix, parce qu'il faut se remettre en question, prendre des risques, suivre son instinct. Que signifie prendre un risque, lorsque l'on a qu'une vie ? Un simple sourire peut changer bien des choses. Tout comme une simple initiative.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ! Alors voilà le premier chapitre d'une, je l'espère, longue et belle fiction ! Je sais, c'est pas vraiment construit et tout et tout, mais pas grave, on a qu'une vie les enfants ! :D**_

Eren Jaeger était un jeune homme comme les autres, des cheveux bruns en batailles, des yeux d'un vert d'une puissance qu'aucune pierre précieuse ne pouvait égaler, une peau légèrement mate et un corps finement sculpté. Banal dirait-on. Il avait toujours voulu s'engager dans l'armée de terre et maintenant qu'il avait atteint sa majorité et fait sa journée d'appel, il était prêt et déterminé, il avait passé trois années à travailler pour obtenir son bac+5, il pouvait enfin s'engager en tant qu'officier. Il partait dans 1 mois et en était très fière. A 23 ans il était heureux de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Devant le miroir, il sourit à son visage dont l'oeil droit était décoré d'un bleu jaunis par le temps, il disparaîtrait bientôt. Désormais, il ne voyait plus un jeune ado frêle et immature, l'image que la glace lui renvoyait en était tout autre celle d'un jeune homme sûr de lui et qui savait où poser les pieds. La détermination se lisait dans son regard de jade. Il replaça de ses fins doigts quelques mèches rebelles et quitta la pièce d'un pas certain. Un soupir satisfait franchit ses lèvres et il traversa la petite maison pour entrer dans le salon où son père reposait. Il lui jeta un regard distant et lui dit bonjour d'une voix faussement enjouée, seul un grognement lui répondit, il partit donc dans la cuisine se préparer un chocolat, oui, à son âge il buvait encore du chocolat chaud, n'appréciant pas l'odeur âcre du café et le goût fade du thé.

Une fois son breuvage fait, il partit s'installer dans le salon au côté de son père et alluma la télé. Ce qui déclencha un accès de colère de son père qui lui reprocha de ne pas savourer le silence. Eren soupira et n'en pouvant plus, sortit de la maison pour fuir les cris de fureur de son père.

...

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il marchait dans les rues bondées de la ville. S'attardant devant de jolies vitrines. Le brun avait toujours aimé les boutiques, en particulier les petites. Il s'y sentait bien. Il reprit tranquillement son chemin sans vraiment savoir où il allait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec son père. Il croisa le regard d'une personne qui marchait là, de petits yeux gris, l'air renfermé et personnel, impassible. C'était un homme. Un bel homme, sa peau était d'un blanc immaculé, son visage était fin et quelques mèches de ses cheveux de jais retombées gracieusement sur son visage. Il était magnifique.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le trouvait si beau, mais cet homme semblait se démarquer de la foule. Eren lui sourit et comme il s'y attendait, l'homme ne le lui rendit pas et finit par le dépasser. Et il aurait pu le laissé filer et continuer son chemin mais au lieu de ça il s'arrêta et reconsidéra la chose. Il se demandait pourquoi les gens se souriait dans la rue, comme ça sans but précis, sans arrière-pensée, sans s'adresser quelques mots. Il se demandait pourquoi ça se passait toujours comme ça. Et il se dit que ça devait changer et qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ça. Alors il se retourna et courut rattraper l'homme, l'appelant comme il pouvait. « -Hey ! Hé vous avec la veste noire ! Cria-t'il désespérément. » Et l'homme s'arrêta et se retourna. Eren fini par l'atteindre, haletant en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. « -Quoi ? Raisonna une voix glaciale. » Eren releva ses iris aux reflets bleutés et sourit. « -Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous interpellez de cette façon mais je réfléchissais et je me disais que ce serait bien de vous inviter à prendre un verre. C'est vrai que se faire inviter par un homme à boire un verre peut paraître étrange mais on a qu'une vie pas vrai ? Conclut-il en se grattant la nuque, un sourire gêné collé au visage. » l'homme sembla le détailler de haut en bas, et finit par accepter d'une voix traînante, il précisa le lieu et l'heure d'une voix toute aussi traînante, ce qui fit presque rire le brun, il ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il s'était encore aventurer. Mais bon ! Il n'avait qu'une vie.

...

La journée écoulée Eren se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec l'homme qu'il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'était habillé simplement mais avait su resté classe. Une veste noire, une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Il maquilla son bleu proprement et sourit avant d'attraper le bouquet de renoncules jaunes qu'il avait soigneusement choisi. Elles exprimées la pensée du brun. Ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de savoir ce que signifiait ces fleurs, il avait travaillé longtemps en tant que fleuriste pour payer ses livres et ses études. Il traversa pour la millième fois sa petite maison pour aller dans le salon sous le regard sévère de son père. « -Je peux savoir où tu vas attifer comme ça ? Demanda-t'il sèchement.

-J'ai un rendez-vous. Répondit le brun simplement. » Grisha, son père haussa les épaules et ne dit rien de plus, laissant son fils quitter la maison.

...

Il prit tranquillement place en face de l'homme, il avait appris qu'il se nommait Levi. Court et simple. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et avaient finalement décidé de partir manger au restaurant du coin. C'était un restaurant chic et Eren n'était pas sûre d'avoir les moyens de payer l'addition, pourtant quand un serveur vint leur donner les cartes, les prix étaient très bas. Il le cacha, mais ça enchantait le brun, il pourrait payer pour les deux ! On ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune homme roulait sur l'or. Son père ne travaillait pas et il était seul à enchaîner plusieurs petits boulots à droite à gauche. Pourtant il ne se plaignait pas et se levait chaque matin à 5h pour finir à 20h minimum. Il ne prenait pas de vacances et se fatigué rapidement. Il soupira discrètement et regarda le brun en face de lui qui consultait la carte.

Eren en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Le sol du restaurant était recouvert d'une moquette rouge sang, très bien entretenue, les murs étaient d'une couleur crème, qui se marié bien avec la moquette rouge. Les tables étaient faux bois d'un noir profond avec une vitre teinté ronde au-dessus, certaines pouvant accueillir jusqu'à dix personnes. Des tableaux noirs et blancs pendaient aux murs. Le restaurant était tout simplement magnifique. Les serveurs étaient habillés simplement, chemise rouge et pantalon noir. Les serveuses étaient vêtues de robes noires décorées de rubans rouges. Leurs cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon ordonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les prix de la nourriture, qui semblait vraiment délicieuse en vue des odeurs alléchantes et des sourires satisfait des clients, étaient si bas.

« -Manger bien sans se ruiner. C'est la devise de ce restaurant. Lança la voix froide de Levi, ce qui fit revenir Eren sur terre.

-Eh bien je crois que c'est réussi. Sourit-il, plongeant le nez dans sa carte. »

Levi ne dit rien de plus, ne semblant pas bavard et un serveur arriva avec une grandes boîte en verre noire. « Bonsoir. Commença-t'il en souriant. Nous offrons une bouteille au choix aux nouveaux clients. Dit-il en ouvrant la boîte qui contenait de nombreuses bouteilles de champagne. De rosé et de vins.

-Celle-ci. Désigna immédiatement Levi qui semblait s'y connaître. »

Le serveur souligna son bon goût et posa la bouteille fraîche dans le pot remplit de glaçons déjà posé sur la table avant de repartir vers une nouvelle table. Eren songea que ce restaurant était vraiment étrange. Enfin si tout continué ainsi, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Une jeune et jolie serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes en souriant. Levi prit une salade quatre saisons en entré, du magret de canard en plat et demanda poliment du pain. Le brun choisit une soupe de légumes en entré et choisi pour plat une escalope à la crème avec des pâtes. Il faisait simple. La serveuse nota tout ça et reparti, ils patientèrent en silence et Eren repensa aux fleurs qu'il avait laissées dans le sac. Il s'en saisit et sortit le petit bouquet qu'il tendit à Levi en souriant, celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre puis prit les fleurs en le remerciant d'un regard, sans se douter de ce que signifiait ce simple bouquet. « -En quel honneur ? Demanda le plus âgé d'un ton neutre, car oui Levi avait 28 ans.

-Elles signifient que tu es charmant. Répondit Eren en souriant. »

Le plus âgé le regarda et haussa un sourcil, il ne semblait pas comprendre. Il allait répliquer mais les entrés arrivèrent et le cadet ne se fit pas prier pour manger, il mourrait de faim. Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard de Levi alors qu'il entamait tranquillement sa salade.

Le reste du dîner se passa bien, ils firent connaissance et Eren récoltait le plus d'informations possible. La soirée se termina sur un échange de numéro et une presque promesse d'un autre rendez-vous. Eren raccompagna Levi et quand celui-ci fut entré chez-lui, Eren poussa un cri de joie silencieux, il avait plu à Levi, il le sentait.

...

Le jeune brun se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et s'enferma vite dans la maison en haletant. Une grosse pluie lui était tombée dessus et il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il fut enfin à l'abri. Le brun décolla son dos mouillé de la porte et s'avança dans le salon, vide. Son père devait s'être couché. Il sourit en repensant à sa soirée. Ce restaurant était vraiment étrange, tout était vraiment bon et tellement bas niveau prix. Il n'y songea plus et déposa son manteau dans l'évier pour le faire égoutter et retira ses chaussures. En jetant un coup d'œil aux trois bouteilles sur le plan de travail, il comprit que son père avait encore bu et il espéra ne pas le croiser. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face lorsqu'il avait bu. C'est en soupirant qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre, son père l'attendait devant celle-ci. « -Alors tu l'as niqué ? Demanda-t'il d'une voix ivre.

-Non, j'suis pas comme toi. »

Le brun poussa son père sur le côté et entra dans sa chambre en soupirant. Son père le fatigué. La porte s'ouvrit sur la fureur de ce dernier et il comprit qu'il l'avait encore énervé.

…

Dans la salle de bain, Eren nettoyait douloureusement les contusions qui décorées son visage depuis peu. Une fois le sang presque épongé, il regarda son reflet avec dégoût. Il baissa la tête et regarda le dos de ses mains. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre.. Il était tout bonnement pathétique. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres ensanglantées, et il se laissa tomber sur le sol carrelé, tenant son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Son dos fut bientôt pris de légers sursauts alors qu'il sanglotait, là, sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Il souffrait, son visage le brûlait horriblement, il avait l'impression que sa peau se craquelait, et il songea que c'était peut-être le cas, et pourtant, une seule question tourmentait encore son âme Que fait-il ?

…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, grimaçant légèrement en sentant le froid qui mordait son dos. Il cligna des yeux pour mieux visualiser où il se trouvait et reconnu sa salle de bain. Il referma les yeux, il avait dû s'endormir là, sur le carrelage gelé. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et se décida à se lever pour faire une nouvelle fois face à son pathétique reflet. Il avança deux doigts timides vers ses joues qui étaient encore, quelques heures auparavant, dégoulinantes de sang. Une grimace vint déformer ses traits alors qu'il exerçait une légère pression sur ses blessures. Il se saisit d'un morceau de coton et de désinfectant afin de nettoyer le sang sécher sur son arcade, ses joues et l'arrête de son nez. Une fois le moment de souffrance passé, il sortit de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était enfermé à clé et partit se changer dans sa chambre, il opta pour jean slim rouge pale et un pull en laine, trop grand, beige. Il se saisit d'une écharpe rouge qu'il enroula autour de son cou et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le petit salon sous le regard de son père et partit mettre ses chaussures. « -Eren ? Raisonna la voix grave de Grisha derrière lui.

-Quoi ? Répondit Eren.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ah. Conclut-il avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de s'en allé. »

Le brun n'avait pas eu une enfance facile et voilà que son père s'arrangeait pour pourrir sa vie d'adulte. Il n'avait pas les moyens de payer un loyer et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de prendre un appartement. Il devait faire avec et se taire.

Ce fut donc avec ces pensées qu'il arpentait d'un pas furieux les trottoirs de la ville, déjà bien éveillée. Le brun se dit qu'il devait être au moins 10h passé. Il retint une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses iris et frotta son visage d'une main enragée, se demandant pourquoi lui. C'est alors qu'il heurta, plutôt violemment, quelqu'un. Il grogna et regarda qui il avait bousculé, s'apprêtant à s'excuser quand il reconnut Levi, qui semblait contrarié lui aussi.

Le plus vieux s'apprêta à le réprimandait, mais la seule chose qu'il dit fut un « -Eren ? » légèrement surpris. Et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut au brun pour que sa mauvaise humeur ne foute le camp à grande enjambée.

…

« -Et sinon, tu comptes me dire ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? Demanda la voix traînante de Levi.

-Oh, ça.. Rien d'important. »

Le plus vieux se saisit des mains du brun et les tourna, de façon à voir le dos de celle-ci. « -Elles ne sont pas abîmées. »

Eren se contenta d'hausser les épaules en souriant. Levi changea donc de sujet et lui demanda s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il répondit simplement que non, se demandant pourquoi une telle question. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café dans lequel Eren commanda un chocolat liégeois et Levi un thé vert. Le plus vieux sembla amusé de voir le brun boire son chocolat avec beaucoup de plaisir et de s'en mettre partout, ce gamin était vraiment adorable. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun lorsqu'Eren fut décoré d'une jolie moustache en chantilly. Eren le regarda un instant, des étoiles pleins les yeux, puis fit un grand sourire avant de lécher ses lèvres. C'était beau de le voir rire. Quand ils eurent tous deux bu leurs boissons, ils décidèrent de s'en aller après avoir payé.

Finalement, Eren entraîna Levi dans un magasin car il avait repérait un « Casque trop cool ! » Ils ressortirent donc avec un casque dont chacun des côtés étaient décoré d'une aile, l'une blanche et l'autre noire. Oui, c'était un beau casque. Ils firent le tour de la ville, flânant devant des vitrines parce que seul Eren le voulait, Levi n'en avait pas très envie lui. Sa réticence à ce genre de choses amusait Eren qui en profitait bien, mais de toute la journée, Levi ne sut pourquoi le visage du brun était si abîmé et il rentra chez-lui en se torturant avec cette question.

…

Eren entra chez-lui, le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à sa matinée. Eren croisa le regard furieux de son père et ne dit rien, il allait être tranquille au moins une semaine de toute façon. « -Pourquoi t'es pas rentré me faire à bouffé ? Demanda la voix colérique de Grisha.

-J'avais autre chose à faire. Débrouille-toi. » Sur ces paroles, le brun partit dans la cuisine, prit un paquet de chips et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il entama tranquillement son paquet, assis sur son lit, puis son regard dériva sur le petit piano placé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il posa sa nourriture et se leva pour s'installer devant l'instrument avant de faire courir quelques doigts hésitants sur les touches. C'était un piano très petit, mais au son tout aussi jolie qu'un de taille normale, cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que le brun n'en avait pas joué, il avait probablement perdu la main. Il commença à jouer un petit air, simple et court, puis se laissant bercer par la mélodie, il ferma les yeux et laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches. Absorbé par la douce musique qui envahissait peu à peu la pièce, il ne fit plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Le piano lui avait toujours fait cet effet… Rien n'avait changé, finalement..


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre les enfants, j'étais pas trop trop inspiré, ou le contraire aha, j'avais trop d'idée de fictions en tête, pleins de projets, mais il fallait que je fasse ce chapitre deux, parce que je voulais que vous ne vous lassiez pas déjà de moi :D Merci, bisou !

Gabzoo : Je suis heureuse que ça t'intéresse et que tu te sois mise dans l'ambiance aha.. Même si je ne vois pas trop de qu'elle ambiance tu parles, je me mets pas à fond dans la lecture de mes propres écrits, faut dire, tu me le diras dans ta prochaine review ! :D

Mz Akabane : Heureuse que ça te plaise :3, la suite promet, j'espère, j'écris.. Au talent ? Je sais c'est pas correct ! Le restaurant est étrange, oui c'est fait exprès, revenir dessus, probablement, je sais pas du tout ce qu'il va en retourner, je prévois pas grand-chose aha, juste les grandes lignes, puis après ça vient comme ça vient :D

Himuko : Merci pour tout l'enthousiasme que tu as pu mettre dans cette review, ça fait super plaisir (continue *Q*) Le second chapitre est là, je trouve pas ça trop trop long, si ? Ouiiii essaye :D Gros bisouuuus à toi aussi, merci encore :3

Et pour l'inconnue, bah créé toi un compte ! Et oui je continue :3, merci pour l'enthousiasme :D Non, je connais une fille qui écrit comme ça « Ouiiiiiii ! *Q* ^^ Ça va ?! :D :c », t'inquiètes pas aha !

…

Assis près d'une des fenêtres du salon Eren regardait tomber la pluie d'un air morose. Le problème n'était pas la pluie, non, il aimait la pluie, le problème était les gens, car il aimait voir les gens déambulait devant chez-lui, les regarder, analyser leur tenue. Et là il ne pouvait pas car presque personne n'avait le nez dehors. Un soupire ennuyé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il tapotait violemment le rebord de la fenêtre du bout des doigts. L'ennuie, il n'aimait pas ça. Il grogna. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'énumérer ce qu'il aimait ou n'aimait pas ?

Sa nuit avait été tout simplement horrible. Il avait rêvé de LUI. Et ça le frustré, énormément. Il frappa plus violemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre et retint un énième grognement. Depuis la dernière fois, ils ne s'étaient pas encore vu, et cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas recroisé son regard d'acier, il bouillonnait sans même savoir pourquoi. Le brun se leva brusquement et réfléchit à toute allure en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, son père n'étant pas là, il devait encore être partit se saouler. C'est alors qu'il prit sa décision, il savait où il habitait non ? Alors il décida de partir le voir chez-lui, cette idée fit naître de petits papillons aux creux de son ventre. Il avait l'impression de se lancer dans une aventure extraordinaire. Il s'habilla donc d'un manteau et mit ses vieilles baskets, qui commençaient sérieusement à se faire vieille puis sortit enfin de sa petite maison.

La pluie et le vent glacé vinrent frapper son visage de pleins fouet et il regretta presque d'être sortit lorsqu'il glissa sur une plaque de verglas et qu'il s'étala de tout son long devant les quelques passants qui, évidemment, éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut en grognant qu'il se releva et commença à avancer en baissant la tête. Ce fut presque en courant qu'il arriva devant la maison de Levi. Il examina l'extérieur, et cela lui suffit pour savoir que le plus vieux avait une grande maison, comparé à lui. Enfin, c'était normal, il devait avoir un métier fixe depuis un moment. Il s'arrêta sur le palier et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, se posant milles et une question. Et s'il le rejetait ? Et s'il était avec quelqu'un ? Peut-être était-il partit en vacance ? Il rouvrit les yeux et se décida à frapper timidement à la porte, dans l'attente, il crut même ne pas avoir frappé assez fort jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un regard qui semblait épuisé.

Eren sourit timidement, se grattant la nuque. « -Bonjour. Dit-il simplement. » Il ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre. «- J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là morveux ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix cassée. » Eren le regarda un instant. Il était débraillé, il avait des cernes, il était encore plus pâle que la dernière fois, sa voix était cassée, il était malade ! Le brun sourit et le poussa à l'intérieur avant d'entrer puis de fermer la porte. «- Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'une infirmière. » Levi le fixait, les sourcils un peu plus froncé que d'habitude, Eren comprit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et en profita pour le faire asseoir. « -Tu racontes quoi comme connerie ? Et je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer morveux. » Mais Eren n'avait pas besoin que l'on le lui dise, ah ça non, et il n'allait pas faire les choses à moitié. « -Tu as été chez le médecin ? Demanda-t-il en farfouillant un peu partout sous le regard impassible de Levi.

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Mh.. Y a pas de raison. Tu y as été ?

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Une grippe.

-Depuis quand ?

-5 jours. T'as fini ?

-Non. Tu as des médicaments non ? Tu les prends ?

-Nan.

-Comme ça m'étonne. C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. »

Le brun continuait de fouiller partout, pendant que Levi grommelait que c'était normal, vu la façon dont il s'incrustait chez-lui comme si c'était un salon de thé. Secrètement, le plus vieux espéré refiler sa grippe à ce mioche, ça lui apprendrait à entrer dans la seule période où il ne faisait pas le ménage, donc laissé les microbes entrer. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était toujours cloué au lit. Un bruit de vaisselle qui casse le ramena sur terre. Il se leva en toussotant et pénétra les lieux du crime, la cuisine, où Eren était en train de ramasser des morceaux de porcelaine par terre.

« -Putain tu peux pas faire attention ? Gronda-t-il en voyant l'une de ses assiettes de porcelaine en morceaux. » Le brun lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de sortir une phrase mythique « -C'est cher, la porcelaine. Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. » Ça aurait pu être suspect s'il avait été une femme. « -Le fait que j'en ai t'intéresse morveux ? Questionna-t-il en croisant les bras, une lueur amusé dansant dans ses deux iris gris. » Le brun sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait dit et tenta de rattraper la chose, et il y arriva plutôt bien. Eren lui fit un thé à la menthe, Levi le soupçonna d'y avoir mis le médicament liquide qu'il devait prendre, mais il le bu tout de même. Eren lui demanda s'il avait faim, s'il avait froid, s'il était fatigué, s'il avait mal à la gorge et, même si Levi ne l'avouerait jamais, toutes ces attentions étaient plutôt mignonnes.

Levi parlait à très peu de gens et lorsque le plus jeune était venu l'accoster en pleine rue pour lui demander un rendez-vous, il avait été plutôt surpris, il faisait plus partit des gens que l'on fuit en général, mais Levi avait bien compris qu'Eren n'avait pas froid aux yeux. En fait, Levi avait voulu décliner froidement, mais devant ces deux grands yeux brillants d'espoir et de détermination, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage, qu'il avait pourtant, pour l'envoyer balader.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les rideaux, laissant place à la lumière morne du jour. Il avait besoin de tout, sauf de lumière aveuglante. « -Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas ouvert ici ? Ca sent pas le propre tu sais ?

-Depuis 5 jours, je ne t'ai pas non plus autorisé à renifler toute ma baraque. Dit-il en regardant Eren sentir les rideaux. » Le brun se pencha finalement vers lui et lui fit remarquer que lui non plus, ne sentait pas le propre, lui demandant si par hasard, il n'avait pas non plus pris de douche depuis 5 jours. Levi fronça les sourcils et lui tira l'oreille droite, lui ordonnant de la fermer sinon il n'aurait bientôt plus de langue pour l'ouvrir. Et qu'en passant il n'était pas un porc. Le plus jeune acquiesça vivement, effrayé du sort futur de son oreille. Levi le lâcha donc et en s'éloignant, le jeune homme précisa que tout de même, il ne sentait pas la rose avant de déguerpir dans la cuisine devant le regard noir de Levi.

Quand il revint, il apportait à manger et Levi sut qu'il y avait encore mit des médicaments, comment ? Simple, un dans le repas, celui pour la toux et un dans le verre, il ne lui en restait que deux à prendre et comme par hasard, il apportait deux choses comestibles. Ce mioche était futé de les cacher dans la nourriture. Il posa le plateau à côté de lui et s'assit en face, le regardant en souriant. Levi ne dit rien et mangea ce que contenait son assiette, il n'allait pas gâcher la nourriture pour une histoire de traitement. Enfin bref il prévint quand même Eren que la prochaine fois il ne buerait ni ne mangerait et cette phrase fit faire danser de petites lueurs de joies dans les yeux du jeune brun et il dit à Levi que, l'important était le fait qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, et cela suffit à exaspérer Levi, qui, s'il n'avait pas été lui, se serait tassé dans sa chaise. Oui, il sentait qu'il allait devoir le supporter encore un moment.

…

Quand il partit de chez Levi, Eren avait réussi à le faire coucher et même à l'endormir ! Il pouvait être très fier de lui. Il sautillait presque sur le chemin du retour, tout content de lui. C'est vrai qu'il s'était un peu incrusté mais bon, c'était pour « la bonne cause » ! Un soupire de bonheur traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il entra chez-lui, il était 17h57, il inspecta la maison, son père n'était pas encore rentré et c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il laissa dans le couloir, ainsi que son manteau, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le soir, son père rentra, ivre, comme Eren s'y attendait et appela après lui, mais Eren ferma sa porte à clé et ne partit pas le voir. Il décida que ce soir il ne lui donnerait pas la possibilité de ruiner sa journée et il le laissa tambouriner à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue.

…

Le lendemain, Eren se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, aujourd'hui il avait de nouveaux rendez-vous chez son patient et il pre… Il prit conscience d'une chose. Une seule.

C'était la rentrée.

La rentrée signifiait qu'il reprenait ses jobs ! Il était 10h ! Il commençait à 9h ! Il courut presque jusque chez Levi, il frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte et celui-ci vint ouvrir en grognant, s'apprêtant à le sermonner, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui mit un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, lui colla un bisou sur la joue et s'excusa avant de partir en courant sous le regard perdue de Levi, qu'il ne put même pas voir. Il arriva très en retard et tenta de s'expliquer avec son employeur, qui ne lui fit pas de cadeau et qui le vira. Il soupira et repartit en traînant des pieds.. Demain, il allait vendre des fleurs, il allait devoir se trouver deux autres boulots. Il repartit donc en direction de chez Levi, parce que sa journée était libérée maintenant.

Une fois qu'il fut devant la porte, il frappa de petits coups désespérés et Levi vint ouvrir presque aussitôt et le laissa entrer sans grinchait, ou presque. « - C'était quoi ça ? Demanda le plus vieux.

-Oh, je devais aller travailler.

-Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

-J'viens de me faire virer.. Dit-il en se laissant tomber mollement sur une chaise. »

Levi soupira et ne dit rien, puis le regard brillant d'Eren vint rencontrer le siens et un immense sourire défigura son visage de gamin qui n'a jamais fait sa puberté. « -On dirait que tu vas déjà mieux. Constata-t-il, ravi. » Sans prévenir, Levi quitta la pièce et revint avec un manteau noir, qui lui arrivé en-dessous des fesse, avec de la fourrure sur la capuche, une très jolie fourrure, esthétique, Eren ne put s'empêché de le trouvé adorable, emmitouflé dans son gros manteau. « -Je viens chez-toi, aujourd'hui. Annonça Levi, comme si tout était normal. » Le jeune brun s'étouffa avec sa salive avant de crier un « Quoi ?! » Bien trop aigüe pour le bien de leurs oreilles. Levi ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à sortir, et lui dit simplement que c'était à lui de s'incruster dans son chez-lui, sans savoir à quel point cette idée l'angoissé. Son père était probablement ivre mort par terre, si ce n'était pas le cas, il commençait déjà à se saouler dans le salon…

Levi, les mains enfouis dans les poches de son manteau, de la fourrure encadrant son visage, était tout simplement adorable. Il lui aurait pris la main, s'ils étaient plus proches.. «-Merci pour les fleurs, bright eyes.

-De rien, Levi. Répondit Eren en souriant. »

Ils continuèrent un petit bout de chemin et arrivèrent devant chez le brun, ils n'habitaient pas si loin, à deux pâtés de maison. Eren sortit ses clés de ses poches et entra en soupirant sous le regard scrutateur de Levi. « -C'est une très petite maison. Précisa-t-il. » Levi haussa les épaules, il s'en foutait. Ils passèrent par le salon, où Eren le débarrassa de son manteau, les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool trônant fièrement sur la table, Levi lui demanda s'il buvait, il répondit simplement que non, et il lui fit visiter la cuisine, la salle à manger, et dans toutes les pièces il y avait au moins une bouteille d'alcool. Eren pensa tristement que Levi allait le prendre pour un alcoolique, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et qu'il alluma la lumière, Eren sursauta en voyant son père, assis là en train de boire, alors que Levi regardait ce spectacle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Son père leur lança un regard noir et Eren sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, comme disait sa mère lorsqu'elle était énervée. « -Levi, tu peux aller dans ma chambre, c'est tout au fond là-bas, y a un autocollant sur la poignée. Ordonna Eren, essayant de paraître détendu, tout en fixant son père dans le blanc des yeux. » Le plus vieux haussa les épaules et partit dans la direction indiquée, sentant que ça ne le regardait pas. Il s'enferma donc dans la chambre du brun et regarda un peu ce qu'il s'y trouvait, c'était une simple chambre d'ado. Pourtant, Eren n'en était plus un. Quelques posters étaient collés sur un pan de mur, ils paraissent se décoller, ils ne dataient pas d'hier, c'était certain, un mini piano était posé dans un coin de la pièce, un ordinateur portable sur un petit bureau en bois esthétique blanc. Le plus vieux s'assit sur le bout du lit et continua de regarder. Une armoire, une commode, un guéridon, un tapis de couleur marron, en moquette. C'était un mariage de vert et de marron en général, c'était un plutôt bel assemblage de couleur dans une chambre.

Levi en était là de son inspection lorsqu'il entendit des bribes de conversation et des éclats de voix. « Je suis chez-moi aussi Grisha ! Je paye mon loyer, je paye les courses, j'te paye même pour que t'ailles te saouler dans un bar ou dans chacune des pièces dans la maison ! Et bordel jette tes cadavres quand tu les fini ! Tu n'es pas tout seul ! » ou encore « Je suis ton père morveux tu m'dois l'respect compris ? » « Ouais c'est ça, va décuver on en reparlera. Et j't'en prie, t'as même pas la force de bouger, ne me menace pas, t'es déjà pas crédible, ne te donne pas plus en spectacle. »

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient se firent entendre, puis un grand boum et des jérémiades. La porte fut heurter et des chuchotements, Levi entendait, ne se privé même pas pour écouter. « Y a quelqu'un papa, arrête ça. » Levi fit une grimace de dégoût, Eren couchait avec son père ? « Si tu me frappes encore une fois, je me barre et j'te laisse avec le merdier que t'as créé compris ? » Le plus vieux ne sut pas s'il devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle ou être encore plus dégoûté, au moins il n'était pas incestueux, mais si son père le frappait.. Ca expliquerait les marques, les contusions etc. De la dernière fois. Eren entra dans la chambre en essuyant de sa manche son nez, duquel coulé du sang, le jeune brun murmura un désolé, attrapa une paire de chaussure et ressortit de la pièce en ne fermant pas la porte. Levi fut tenté d'allé voir mais il ne bougea pas.

Des cris ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, des cris relativement loin et Levi comprit qu'il se disputait encore. A vrai dire, quelque chose le mettait en colère. Quelque chose l'énervé. Le mettait hors de lui, les poings serrés, il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi. Une porte claqua, puis Eren entra quelque secondes après dans la chambre, le nez en sang. Le plus vieux se redressa et le regarda, les sourcils froncés. « -Tu veux bien qu'on s'en aille ? » Levi hocha la tête et se leva, il comprenait, après tout, ce n'était pas un gamin capricieux. Eren prit un sac et prépara y fourra des affaires à la va-vite. Ils finirent par partir quand il eut pris l'argent qu'il trouva un peu partout dans la maison. Il n'allait pas le laissé là pour que son ivrogne de père le liquide dans de l'alcool.

…

Levi tamponna doucement son nez pendant qu'il faisait des grimaces, assis l'un en face de l'autre. « Tu vas aller où ? Demanda le plus vieux en jetant le coton usagé. » Eren haussa les épaules, essayant de se concentrer sur le coton qui tapotait sa peau plutôt que sur les yeux concentrés de Levi. « A l'hôtel, probablement. Répondit Eren en baissant les yeux. » Levi arrêta son geste et regarda Eren. Comme s'il allait lâcher ce gamin dans un hôtel, le prenait-il pour un véritable connard ? Il venait d'assisté à une scène qu'il n'aurait même pas dû voir, et qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir, enfin, il n'avait rien vu, mais c'était tout comme, et comme si, après avoir compris que le père d'Eren le battait, il allait le laissé filer dans un hôtel probablement dégueulasse et pleins de microbes. Ouais ouais bien sûr. « T'auras qu'à rester ici. En attendant que tu trouves mieux qu'un misérable hôtel.

-Je veux pas te coller une charge en plus sur les épaules.

-C'était pas une question. Relève la tête j'peux rien faire là. »

Eren obéit, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien dire de toute façon et Levi continua de soigner son visage. Quand Levi eut fini, Eren entreprit de partir faire les courses avec une liste que le plus vieux lui fit. Il lui donna un peu d'argent, mais Eren décida de payer avec le siens, c'était la moindre des choses. Levi le laissa faire, légèrement amusé par tout se dévouement, sans se rendre compte de tout ce que son choix allait entraîner dans sa vie, habituellement morne et suffisante. Oui, le quotidien de Levi allait changer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les amis ! Alors voilà le troisième chapitre, qui est très très court, pour plusieurs raisons : Une, parce que j'avais très envie qu'il aille plus vite, que ma fiction avance, la seconde est parce que c'est une suite successive de moments qu'Eren et Levi passent ensemble, et puis parce qu'il y a une petite surprise dedans, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et non, pas de lemon car bordel, je n'en ai jamais écrit aha . BREF J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

 **Himuko : Oui, ça existe x3, probablement, j'en sais trop rien xD, mais dans ma fiction, Levi est un cas très spécial qui fait le ménage à fond tout le temps, sauf quand il est malade, que ce soit juste un rhum ou non :'). Tu as ta suite :p Tu m'avais dit que tu adorais mon chapitre, c'est un peu tout comme non ? Bref, malgré que très court, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant que les deux précédents !**

« Nonnnnn c'est MON tour de choisir le programme ! Donne-moi la télécommande Levi ! » Des rires retentirent dans la pièce alors qu'Eren s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en trébuchant à cause d'un coin de tapis replié. Levi arrêta sa course et regarda Eren d'un air moqueur. « Il est absolument hors de question que je te donne cette télécommande, gamin.

-Mais on avait dit que..

-TU avais dit, j'ai rien dit moi. »

Eren se releva et sembla résigné alors Levi se tourna vers la télé pour l'allumer, mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas de cet avis et sauta sur le plus petit qui tomba à la renverse, avant de lui prendre la télécommande et de se lever d'un bond. Il poussa un cri de victoire et sauta sur le canapé en affirmant que ce soir ce serait esprit criminel. Levi grogna et se releva afin de s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune brun. « Les trente prochaines années JE choisis le programme.

-Les trente prochaines années ? Lança Eren en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Levi qui fit claquer sa langue.

-Rêve pas trop morveux. » Eren éclata de rire, en lui répliquant que c'était lui qui avait commencé.

Ils regardèrent donc la télé dans un silence religieux, jusqu'à ce que Levi fasse claquer sa langue, agacé. Eren le regarda avant de demander « Tu déteste tant que ça ?

-C'est pas ça, regarde, le tueur est juste sous leur nez, en plus on sait qui c'est dès le départ, et eux voient rien, c'est complétement con comme truc. » Eren éclata de rire, avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre le visionnage de sa série préférée. Les heures défilèrent et Eren fini par sentir un poids sur son épaule, il baissa la tête et vit le visage endormi du plus vieux et il sourit tendrement, il devait l'avoir fatigué à le faire courir partout, pauvre Levi. Il bougea légèrement pour faire bouger sa tête et l'a posé délicatement sur ses genoux. Il caressa d'une main hésitante ses cheveux qui avaient l'air si doux et si soyeux. Ils l'étaient. Un sourire encore plus grand vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il jouait avec les mèches ébène, massant par la même occasion son cuir chevelu. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres du brun endormi sur ses genoux et Eren se dit qu'il avait bien fait de partir de chez-lui. Il commençait même à se demandé s'il avait bien fait de s'engagé… Trois semaines et il partait. Il espéré même ne pas réussir son test d'aptitude et repartir, après tout, il pouvait faire autre chose, ou ne pas y aller du tout, oui il ferait ça. Mais c'était son rêve d'enfant, en regardant Levi, le doute planait sur esprit, rester ou ne pas rester ? Il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. Il n'en savait rien.

…

« Non Eren ! C'est hors de question compris ?

-Mais s'il te plaît Levi ! Juste un peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu !

-J'ai dit non.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ça aurait pu être génial !

-Y a rien de génial à balancer des tomates et des fruits pourris sur le mur BLANC que J'AI repeint moi-même ! Et c'est quoi cette idée de merde de toute façon ? Faut être complétement taré pour vouloir faire ça à l'intérieur d'une maison, même de vouloir faire ça tout court. » Eren partit en boudant, alors que Levi soupirait en coupant les légumes, mais quel morveux stupide celui-là. Un, presque imperceptible, sourire vint étirer légèrement ses lèvres tandis qu'il essuyait son front trempé de sueur dû à la chaleur que dégagés les divers appareils en marche, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il prendrait sous son toit un morveux bordélique, qui le ferait courir partout et repeindre ses murs, il en aurait bien rit. Il faut croire que tout peut arriver.

…

« Miam ! C'est trop bon Levi ! s'exclama Eren alors qu'il enfournait une nouvelle bouché dans sa bouche

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, gamin.

-Ouich Levich. »

Levi roula des yeux. Ce gosse était irrécupérable. En fait, Eren avait quand même 23 ans, ils n'avaient pas tant d'écart, mais Levi se plaisait à l'appeler gamin, et il continuerait. « Dis-moi Eren, quels sont tes projets, pour l'avenir ? » Le plus jeune, surpris par cette question de Levi, s'arrêta de mâcher et avala ce que contenait sa bouche d'un coup, puis il réfléchit. C'était étrange que Levi lui pose une telle question, il prit le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Eren songea que c'était le moment de lui dire qu'il allait probablement partir dans une école militaire. « Hum.. Bah en fait, dans trois semaines je devrais partir dans une école militaire, pour suivre un cursus afin de m'engager dans l'armée de terre. » Levi le fixait, sans dire un mot, une étrange lueur dansant dans ses yeux, indéchiffrable. « Trois semaines. C'est dans peu de temps. Répondit-il d'un ton plus sec que d'habitude. » Eren baissa la tête, pensant que Levi lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. « J'ai plus trop envie d'y aller, pourtant, depuis que je suis tout petit je rêve d'y aller, quand je voyais les soldats à la télévision j'étais rempli d'admiration pour eux, et je m'amusais à faire le soldat dans ma chambre ou avec Armin et Mikasa.. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai plus envie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas vraiment, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai pas envie de quitter tout ça, de te quitter toi. »

Le plus vieux le regardait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça. Il ne voulait pas réaliser son rêve, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ? Dans un sens, ça le touchait, mais dans un autre, il ne voulait pas qu'il gâche ça par sa faute, pourtant il ne dit rien, il était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait.. Puis il n'était pas son père. Ils continuèrent donc de manger dans un silence religieux.

…

« Mais pourquoi je dois éplucher des patates ?!

-Parce que je te dis de le faire. Sinon tu bouffes pas.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! »

Levi haussa les épaules et continuait de nettoyer son plan de travail, un bruit écœurant le détourna de sa tâche et il se retourna pour encore sermonner Eren (qui avait ENCORE dû couper un morceau de patate à la place de la pelure). « Je me suis coupéééééééééééééééééééé ! Je saigne ! Je vais mourir ! » Levi soupira, et ça, ça dit vouloir entrer dans l'armée ? Il partit s'installer en face du plus jeune et prit son doigt. « T'es une vrai gonzesse, y a rien. Trois gouttes de sang et t'en peux plus toi ? » Dit-il d'un ton amusé, sous le regard boudeur d'Eren. Le plus vieux le regarda une petite seconde, puis mit le doigt écorché dans sa bouche. Eren écarquilla les yeux et se vira tomate, demandant à Levi ce qu'il faisait, celui-ci ne répondit pas et lécha ledit doigt, avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Il se releva et partit nettoyer son salon sous le regard médusé du plus jeune.

…

La porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauter Levi qui s'était assoupi en attendant le retour d'Eren. Il se leva brusquement, prêt à crier son mécontentement sur le plus jeune, il l'attendait depuis trois heures et à minuit passé, il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Eren passa en trombe devant lui et partit dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagée quelques jours plus tôt pour lui. Oh ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Furieux, Levi entra dans la chambre du brun, ouvrant la bouche qu'il referma aussitôt. Eren était assis sur son lit, la lèvre et le nez en sang, l'air complétement détruit. La fureur du plus vieux retomba instantanément et il se glissa dans le dos d'Eren afin de l'enlacer, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais son étreinte se voulait rassurante, et, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, protectrice. Sa tête vint délicatement se poser sur le dos du plus jeune, il ferma les yeux et Eren fini par sangloter.

Comment pouvait-on lever la main sur un être aussi pur qu'Eren ? Il se le demandait.. Il ne fallait pas avoir de cœur pour oser troubler la joie des deux pierres précieuses qu'étaient ses yeux. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte en soupirant tristement. Oui, Levi était triste de voir Eren dans cet état, mais surtout, il était énervé, furieux que l'on puisse nuire à quelqu'un comme lui, et il n'allait pas se faire prier pour questionner Eren sur les raisons de son état. Le plus jeune fini par se retourner face à Levi qui le regardait donc, ne maitrisant pas autant ses émotions que d'habitude. « Eren.. » l'intéressé baissa les yeux, laissant tomber une goutte de sang sur leurs mains, toujours liées. Le plus vieux releva la tête du brun et essuya les fines traînées de sang sur le visage du cadet. « C'est ton père ? » Demanda la voix, d'où l'on pouvait percevoir une pointe de colère, de Levi. Eren fit signe que non, et Levi chercha qui pouvait bien en vouloir à son brun. Il arrêta subitement le cour de sa pensée, son brun ? Il n'allait pas bien non plus, quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'Eren était entré officiellement dans sa vie, il le sentait, et ça l'effrayait.

« Levi s'il te plaît… » Interpella Eren, tout bas. Levi releva la tête, questionnant Eren du regard, celui-ci le regardait dans les yeux, « Fais-moi oublier. » Et cette simple phrase raisonna de longues secondes dans le crâne du plus âgé, qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir faire. Et pourtant, instinctivement, il savait ce que cette simple phrase allait entraîner, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il attrapa le visage d'Eren avant de se redresser et de plaquer brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes, le faisant basculer en arrière par la même occasion. Levi ne sut pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, lorsqu'Eren était entré en trombe. Peut-être le saurai-t-il un jour ?

Ce soir-là, ce fut deux corps qui s'unirent dans une étreinte désespérée. Deux corps en mal d'amour et deux âmes qui n'avaient que trop souffert des injustices de la vie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Voilà mon chapitre 4 ! Je l'ai écrit ce matin, je le trouve pas mal réussi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi :3**

 **Merci himuko pour toute l'énergie que tu m'apporte, mais étrangement j'ai l'impression que ça ne plaît qu'à toi. C'est attristant :d**

…

Levi soupira, regardant son sol carrelé, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du moment, puis il tira une énième fois une bouffée de son joint mal roulé. Eren dormait, Levi fumait, la vie suivait son cour. Pourtant, quelque chose trottait dans l'esprit de Levi, quelque chose le perturbait, l'ennuyait, l'agacé. Quelque chose qui ne le lâchait pas. Il fit un bruit d'agacement profond. Il était frustré, profondément frustré. Il n'avait qu'une envie, voir le brun qui dormait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le voir apaisé ses pensées en désordre et faisait taire les questions qui tourmentaient son âme. Il jeta son joint par la fenêtre qu'il referma avant de s'avancer vers la chambre du brun, il s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte et regarda l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit dormir. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Il croisa les bras sur son torse dénudé et regarda pensivement le plafond. Il y avait eu pleins de façon de le faire oublier, l'emmener se saouler dans un bar, l'emmener au cinéma, faire la cuisine, partir se promener, lui raconter des histoires, mais non, lui avait choisi de lui faire l'amour.

Ce fut d'ailleurs, probablement la plus belle et la plus douce des façons qu'il avait de le faire. A vrai dire, il était quelqu'un de brutal, quelqu'un d'impatient. Quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas. Et pourtant… En regardant le corps endormi de son nouvel amant, il songea que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez-lui, que ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit si affecté par les malheurs du brun. Que ce n'était pas normal qu'il s'empêche de dormir car celui-ci ne rentre pas. Ce n'était pas non plus normal qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il s'interroge pour lui. Et pourtant. Le bruit du froissement des draps le fit revenir sur terre et il contempla son amant émergé du sommeil. Oui, il était beau.

Celui-ci fini par se redresser et se frotta doucement les yeux, baillant en même temps. Adorable. Levi sourit à demi mais ne bougea pas. Eren prit peu à peu contact avec la réalité et il sembla le détailler. « Dis.. Tu penses que tu vas donner ton corps à la science quand tu vas mourir

-T'as vraiment de drôle de question dès le réveil. Probablement. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais ce que je vais faire plus tard alors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas abandonner ton cursus ?

-Je vais faire médecin. »

Levi pouffa légèrement et vint s'installer à côté du brun qui lui sauta dessus afin de l'enlacer. Ils restèrent un bon moment allongés dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre, avant de décider qu'il fallait qu'ils préparent quelque chose à manger. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils se levèrent pour préparer quelque chose de consistant à se mettre sous la dent. Levi plongea tête la première dans le frigo, avant d'en ressortir et de fermer la porte de celui-ci sous le regard endormi d'Eren. « Va falloir qu'on aille faire les courses parce qu'il reste trois tomates et deux carottes dans le frigo, on n'ira pas loin avec ça. » Eren gloussa et acquiesça avant de courir s'habiller dans sa chambre sous le regard de Levi qui roula des yeux, avant d'aller à son tour s'habiller, il opta pour un bas de costume gris une chemise noir avec une cravate jaune et un veston gris. Eren mit plus de temps que lui et il se demanda même ce qu'il fichait, pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre le cadet avait juste mit un pull noir avec écrit « Taitan » dessus, puis un jean slim blanc, de la même couleur que l'écriture. Il en avait mis du temps pour ça.

« Waw ! Mais Levi, pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça ? On va juste faire les courses.

-Je bosse cette après-midi moi.

-Ah bon ? Où ça ? Tu..

-Ouais, je dirige une entreprise, c'est pour ça que je peux ne pas y aller. Ne me demande pas autant de choses en même temps morveux. »

Ils finirent par sortir et Eren glissa des « Une entreprise ? C'est trop la classe ! » « Oh mais ça doit être dur de gérer tout ça ! » « Y a beaucoup d'employés ? » « Woow ! C'est impressionnant ! Je pensais pas que je rencontrerais le gérant de la plus grande entreprise des États-Unis… Et encore moins que je coucherais avec. » Ce à quoi Levi répondit par un son agacé, ne savait-il pas se taire cet idiot ? Finalement ils arrivèrent sans encombre à l'épicerie du coin. Ils prirent un panier et commencèrent les achats, Eren était pire qu'un mioche, il voulait absolument tout. Jusqu'à vouloir prendre un os pour chien. Levi se dit que plus jamais il n'emmènerait Eren faire les courses avec lui. Ils réussirent à sortir du magasin avec quelques trucs UTILES, miraculeusement, puis ils rentrèrent et se mirent au travail.

Eren alluma les différents appareils pour les faire chauffer et très vite la chaleur devint insoutenable pour Levi qui retira donc son veston et sa chemise. Hors de question qu'il meurt de chaud à cause d'Eren. « Tu les a allumé trop tôt. On va mourir là-dedans. » Eren ne répondit pas et Levi lâcha son couteau pour regarder qu'elle connerie il faisait encore, mais il ne faisait.. Rien. Il ne faisait rien ? Il le regardait cuisiner. Il bavait ? « Eren t'es dégueulasse ! » l'intéressé essuya d'un geste rapide le filet de bave qui sortait de sa bouche et détourna le regard en rougissant sous le regard curieux de Levi. Le plus vieux fini par comprendre que c'était parce qu'il s'était mis torse-nu, et il ria intérieurement. Ce gamin était vraiment étrange, mais encore plus étrange, Levi était heureux de lui faire autant d'effet, d'habitude il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. Bref il continua de couper ses légumes, en cubes, en rondelles, en tranches etc. Pendant qu'Eren hachait la viande et mettait tout dans la cocotte. Une délicieuse odeur fit frémir les narines d'Eren lorsqu'ils eurent terminé « Allez hop. C'est pour ce soir. Eren je t'ai acheté un plat préparé, dans le frigo. L'unique fois de ta vie ou tu boufferas ça chez-moi, j'dois aller bosser.

-QUOI ?! »

Pauvre Eren, l'air boudeur, il suivit Levi qui s'était rhabillé, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour ne le manger que ce soir, lui qui aimait la bonne cuisine, il allait devoir se taper un putain de plat préparé. Levi se retourna vers lui pour lui dire de bien surveiller la cuisson et de ne pas faire plus de bordel qu'il n'y en avait, mais quand il vit sa moue boudeuse, un petit sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. « Eren. Penche-toi. » Le plus jeune arqua les sourcils, l'air interrogateur. « Penche-toi je te dis. » Il obéit et se pencha se demandant ce que Levi allait lui faire subir. Quelque chose de léger, qui disparut aussitôt, se posa sur ses lèvres, et il comprit qu'il avait loupé le bisou de Levi. « Oh non ! Encore j'étais pas prêt » Levi éclata d'un doux petit rire, que jamais Eren n'aurait soupçonné l'existence chez Levi, et il l'embrassa une seconde fois avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et de quitter la maison sous le regard amoureux du cadet.

…

Eren était assis dans le canapé depuis maintenant deux heures, se triturant les méninges, mince. C'était donc ça qui se passait chez-lui depuis plusieurs jours déjà ? Les papillons dans le ventre, quand il rougissait pour un oui pour un non, quand il frissonnait dès qu'il l'effleurait. Bordel il était amoureux de Levi. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, grognant de frustration. Putain il manquait plus que ça. Il caressa timidement ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Les baisés de Levi étaient si doux. En fait, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Levi sache être doux, Eren l'avait toujours plus ou moins vu comme un homme brutal. Et pourtant.. Cet homme était parfait. En tout point. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait pour faire un peu de ménage. Levi aimait la propreté. Il passa donc des heures à faire le ménages, il avait ouvert les fenêtres, récuré les sols et les plans de travail, les tables et les vitres. Tout était parfait pour l'entrée de Levi. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il eut enfin fini et essuya son front trempé de sueur. C'était toujours très propre chez Levi, d'ailleurs jamais il ne trouvait un grain de poussière, mais un peu de fraicheur ne ferait pas de mal.

Il marchait, tournait en rond, sans but précis. Il était 19h et Levi n'était toujours pas rentré. Il faisait nuit dehors en plus ! Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé en soupirant, puis il se releva aussi sec. Il n'avait qu'à mettre la table. Il partit presque en courant vers le placard contenant les assiettes et en prit deux simples, des couverts et deux verres qu'il plaça l'une en face de l'autre sur la table ronde. Puis il partit chercher une bouteille de rosé, parce que.. Bah parce que ! Il mit à chauffer ce que contenait la cocotte, parce que oui, depuis le temps, la cuisson était fini et tout avait refroidi, Eren n'avait pu s'empêcher de goûter et cru qu'il allait en mourir, c'était énorme ! Tout était tendre et avait bon goût. Levi savait vraiment bien cuisiner. Maintenant que la table était mise, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire… Un nouveau soupire d'ennuie traversa ses lèvres, puis enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Eren se précipita devant celle-ci et quand Levi apparu enfin, Eren ne se pria pas pour lui sauter dessus et l'asséner de question. « Oï gamin lâche-moi. Je vais pas m'envoler. Puis il n'est que 19h.

-J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

-Je suis pas mort. Ça sent le propre. Tu as fait le ménage ?

-Oui, j'ai mis la table, et puis.. »

Levi ne le laissa pas finir et se précipita dans la salle à manger, un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres. Non, aucun bordel. Juste.. Le calme d'avant. Oui, c'était trop calme, trop ordonné. Cela rappelé douloureusement à Levi que bientôt, ce calme ennuyant reviendrait prendre sa place car Eren partirait à l'armée. Il était fort et déterminé, il réussirait son test. Levi déposa sa veste sur le canapé, s'approcha de la cheminé et fit tomber par terre tout ce qui s'y trouvait sous le regard médusé d'Eren. « Mais j'ai tout rangé !

-Eh bien moi je dérange. »

Et il continua sous le regard horrifié d'Eren. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il foutrait à sac sa propre maison… Il se serait pendu. Il s'installa donc, dans le plus grand des calmes, à table, et Eren fit de même, raide comme un piqué. « Bon Eren t'as finis ?

-Mais c'est toi t'as tout explosé ! »

Levi se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il faisait ce qu'il voulait non ? Eren reprit contenance et les servit, en lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée, ce à quoi Levi répondit par un « A chier » qui fit éclaté Eren de rire. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, dans une humeur plutôt joyeuse. Levi souligna le fait qu'Eren avait stoppé la cuisson juste quand il fallait, ce qui fit sourire Eren. Oui, ce fut une soirée plutôt agréable. Quand ils eurent mangé, ils firent la vaisselle ensemble et Eren balança de la mousse sur Levi, qui cria qu'il allait tout salir, puis finalement, ils se lancèrent dans une bataille de mousse. Finalement, Levi glissa à cause du savon sur le sol et en tentant vainement de se rattraper à Eren, le faisant tomber sur lui par la même occasion. Il s'apprêtait à grogner son mécontentement lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'Eren, si proche des siens si… Envoutant. Ses joues légèrement rosées et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, d'où s'échapper un souffle légèrement saccadé, étaient un véritable appel au viol. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Eren plaqua doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit plus brusquement, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux rebelles du cadet.

Il ne pourrait plus le laissé s'en aller…

…

« Ouiiii ! C'est celle-là regarde ! C'est cette console !

-Oui bah arrête d'hurler morveux. On prendra ça, ça et les deux-là. Et ceux-là pendant qu'on y est. Toute cette rangée de jeux, juste ici. Et ça.

-Mais Levi ! Deux consoles et une rangée de jeux, t'es fou tu vas te ruiner ! Sans compter que t'as pris ce qu'il y a de meilleur !

-C'est bon gamin, t'as oublié où je bosse ou quoi ? Ah.. Quand même.

-Je te l'avais dit. »

Aujourd'hui, Eren avait exprimé son envie de jouer à des jeux vidéo, alors Levi l'avait traîné dans le premier magasin de technologie qu'il avait trouvé et avait acheté la moitié de celui-ci. Bon, l'addition était légèrement salée, mais si ça faisait plaisir au gamin. D'ailleurs, en rentrant, il crut bien qu'Eren allait faire une crise d'hystérie tellement il était heureux. « Oh mon dieu ! Je le voulais depuis tellement longtemps ! » « Noooooooooon ! C'est pas possible ! C'est le dernier des derniers ! » « Oh par tous les dieux ! Et c'est quoi ces boutons ? Cette console est géniale ! » « OMG J'ai tué le titan ! » et ce fut comme ça pendant presque trois heures, puis finalement, Eren demanda à ce que Levi joue à « l'attaque des titans » avec lui. Levi soupira et sous l'insistance du cadet, il céda, lui qui voulait tant finir ses papiers.

Il eut comme premier rôle d'être un jeune adulte prêt à tout pour survivre dans les entrailles de la terre, ou il ne savait trop quoi, Eren souligna que son générique était trop classe puis la partir commença. Il fallait qu'il grimpe de niveau en niveau pour gagner des grades, et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Levi était largement plus fort qu'Eren, puisqu'il arriva caporal en à peine 20 minutes tandis qu'Eren était toujours une jeune recrue du bataillon d'exploration. Finalement ce fut Levi qui extermina le plus grand des titans. Il lâcha sa manette sous les plaintes d'Eren et repartit s'occuper de sa paperasse.

Lorsqu'Eren le rejoint, il envoyait des rapports, le brun recula sa chaise roulante et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Levi soupira et Eren posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « Eren. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de nouveau de son ordinateur pour continuer de taper sur son clavier. » Un simple grognement lui répondit, ah, il s'était fatigué à hurler toute la matinée. Levi roula des yeux et déposa un baisé dans les cheveux du brun. Ce morveux était adorable. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il s'en aille. Il prit une gorgée de son café et continua d'écrire, pourtant absent. Que serait-il sans ce morveux ? Il se le demandait… Vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul dans sa maison trop grande pour lui seul. Un léger ronflement se fit entendre près de son oreille et il éclata de rire. C'était vraiment un gamin. Un adorable gamin.

…

« Dis Levi.. Commença Eren, caressant du bout des doigts l'avant-bras de l'intéressé.

-Mh ?

-Nous deux… On est quoi ?

-Ça te semble pas évident ?

-Bah.. Pas tant que ça.

-Comme ça m'aurait étonné. »

Eren ne dit rien, continuant de caresser la peau douce du plus vieux qui semblait apprécier le contact. Qu'étaient-ils ? C'était une bonne question. Amis, amant ? Amoureux ? C'était étrange. Amoureux. C'était un mot qui n'avait pas logé dans l'esprit de Levi depuis si longtemps. Etait-il amoureux d'Eren ? Oui. La question ne se posait même pas. Eren était-il amoureux de lui ? Probablement. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les lèvres d'Eren qui déposait de petits baisés sur son bras. Il sourit, c'était son gamin. Et il n'espérait que ça ne change pas… Allait-il vraiment partir ? Le laisser seul ici… Dans cette maison encore une fois trop grande et trop vide lorsqu'il était seul ? Un soupire traversa ses lèvres, attirant l'attention d'Eren. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, tout va bien. Lui dit-il en lui offrant un demi-sourire. »

Oui, tout était parfait.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà, mon nouveau chapitre est posté ! Et oui, je sais bien que j'en ai mis, du temps, que ça se fait pas trop etc. Enfinnnn bref ! Ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement long, pas plus que les autres, peut-être un peu moins et sera principalement axé sur les pensées de notre titan préféré. Et oui, désolé, pas beaucoup de dialogue. J'espère que ce sera supportable. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MS AKABANE :** Non non ne t'en plains pas regarde ça porte la poisse x). Elle a évolué plutôt rapidement j'ai trouvé, mais mettre dix chapitres pour qu'enfin ils se rapprochent je trouvais ça bizarre puis j'y arrive pas :c. Merci bien :3. Bawai il était pas bien :c Le pauvre il a peur de la perte de son petit Eren.

 **Toroko-Sama :** Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que les deux donnent cette impression sans vraiment l'être, tu vois ? uhu. C'est adorable ce que tu me dis là ehe, oui non pas de lemon pour l'instant, je sais pas si je vais en mettre un, ou ce sera certainement sous-entendu, vois-tu chère enfant ? :') Merci merci je suis flattée x).

 **Leyana :** Merci jeune fille ehe.

 **Himuko :** Tu as le droit de me tuer et de pleurer ensuite car tu ne sauras jamais le dénouement de cette fiction ahrhubh uteigjnu.

 **Lucie :** Merci, la voici ehe !

* * *

Il n'avait jamais su réellement. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il ne savait pas choisir, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était indécis. Des jours et des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa… Nuit d'ébat plus que passionné avec Levi, depuis, un malaise s'était installé entre eux, ayant prit place comme un indésirable bourdonnement dans les oreilles, et aujourd'hui en allant chercher son courrier chez-lui, le brun avait trouvé son rappel. La lettre lui rappelant qu'il avait « postulé » et qu'il avait été sélectionné. La lettre lui jetant en pleine figure son départ imminent loin de Levi.

Son départ… Plus que trois jours, et il fallait choisir. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre ? Il était né pour se sacrifier, pour se battre. Finalement, n'était-ce pas son désir de fuir son père qui l'avait poussé à vouloir partir vendre son âme ? Il ne savait pas, il ne croyait plus, il ne savait plus. La lettre froissée et refroissée entre ses mains était son avenir. Elle déciderait de ce qui conviendrait pour lui. Et c'était terrifiant de ne pas être maître de son destin, d'être partagé entre deux mondes, deux désirs. Deux situations différentes. Il était déchiré entre son amour naissant pour Levi et son rêve d'accomplissement.

Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il fuir ? Que devait-il choisir ? Qui devait-il suivre ?

Assit dans la salle à manger de son amant avec qui il n'échangeait que quelques mots depuis quelques temps, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi cette distance d'un coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le brun partait fuir dans son bureau en le laissant seul, triste en ruminant son esprit torturé. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Etait-ce ce qui l'attendait en choisissant de rester avec Levi ? Une vie à se torturer à se demander pourquoi Levi le fuyait ? Quel malaise avait donc prit place entre eux ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Pas le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit. Ni les trois jours qui ont suivi. C'était depuis le début de cette semaine. Cette dernière semaine près de lui. Devait-il donné son corps au service de la terre, ou donner son cœur et son âme au service de l'homme qui le faisait tant douter ?

La question était là. La question était difficile, sans réponse direct, sans oui, sans non. La question était telle qu'elle n'aggravait que son cas. Sa main vint passer dans ses cheveux avec anxiété et il se leva, chiffonnant la lettre sans la déchirer, tout en marchant comme un lion en cage. Dilemme stupide. Dilemme tellement important. Essayé de sauver des vies, ou sauver sa vie ? Que faire ? Que dire ? A qui parler ? Armin ? Oui peut-être. Peut-être qu'il lui offrirait sa réponse sur un plateau d'argent.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il partit se changer dans la chambre, devenue étrangement froide. Il mit de vieux habits, Levi détestait ça. Il se changea donc et mit des vêtements neufs, enfila son manteau et mit des chaussures. Il prit tout de même la peine de laisser un petit mot à l'intention de Levi, ne voulant pas le laisser au dépourvu, bien qu'il ne sortira pas de son bureau, et qu'il ne le lira pas.

Il prit un sac et sortit sans faire de bruit. Il prit son téléphone en songeant qu'encore une fois, c'était grâce à Levi qu'il l'avait. Il envoya un texto à son meilleur ami, lui demandant s'il était disponible. Comme toujours, la réponse fut positive et ils organisèrent un rendez-vous au café du coin, où Eren fut en avance. Il commanda un chocolat chaud autour duquel il enroula ses doigts afin de les réchauffer. Il soupira doucement et regarda par la vitre les gens passer devant ses yeux tourmentés.

Armin, un petit blond habillé de façon plutôt haut en couleur, un style plutôt pop, entra dans le café avant de lui sourire d'un immense sourire. Eren le lui rendit, aussitôt rassuré par la présence de son ami qui vint s'installer en face de lui.

« Bonjour Eren. Commença-t-il.

-Salut Armin.

-Comment tu vas ? Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller au téléphone.

-Mh. Bah bof en fait.. Tu te souviens de l'homme dont je t'avais parlé ? Que j'ai rencontré dans la rue et avec lequel j'ai eu un rendez-vous ? Demanda Eren avec un ton plutôt bas, presque timide. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et le regarda, essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Eren n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser aller de la sorte. C'était étrange.

…

Le brun rentra en fin de journée, son mot n'était plus sur la porte, les chaussures et le manteau de Levi n'étaient plus là, eux non plus. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres et il regarde d'un œil fatigué le salon, puis il retira son manteau. Le blond ne l'avait pas aidé. Pas dans le bon sens. Il lui avait indirectement dit de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller comme un voleur. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Levi tout de même. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et il reviendrait peut-être le dernier jour, le jour décisif. Et si il partait accomplir son rêve, il ne reviendrait pas. Il prit quelques vêtements, prépara de quoi manger trois jours et écrit non pas un mot, mais une lettre à son amant, qu'il laissa en évidence sur la table. Puis il partit.

Il y écrit tout ce qu'il voulait y écrire, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il jouait carte sur table. Il ne voulait pas partir avec un bagage de regrets inavoués en plus. Alors il passa du temps à écrire cette maudite lettre, avant de la poser sur la table. Pour une fois, quelque chose ressort. « Mon amour. » voilà par quoi elle commençait, elle n'était pas adressée à Levi, un homme distant et froid, elle était adressée à son amour, l'homme qu'il aimait, qui riait parfois, doux et.. Tellement étrange. Il était partit, après avoir laissé une trace de son départ. Il était partit, prendre le billet de train qui l'éloignerait peut-être pour toujours de Levi.

…

Dans les rues sombres et froides de la ville qui avait bercé son enfance, il marchait en direction de la gare. Il prenait le dernier train de la journée pour aller voir Mikasa, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Se porte lui avait toujours été ouverte, il le savait, et il espérait que ce serait toujours le cas. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé un petit-ami, depuis le temps ? Peut-être avait-elle commencé sa vie sans lui ? Il en avait laissé du monde, à croire qu'abandonner les gens étaient son truc. Il soupira, se rendant coupable. La culpabilité le rongeait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la gare pour attendre une bonne heure et demie, son train. IL avait pris de quoi lire, de quoi tenter de distraire son esprit de l'image de Levi, s'imposant à lui chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose.

Il allait le regretter et il le savait, mais il avait tant besoin de s'éloigner plus que quelques maisons. De s'éloigner plus qu'une porte toujours close. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, ça lui était égal, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait également laissé une lettre à son père. Avec de l'argent, en sachant dans quoi il allait le dépenser, sa maison se ferait sûrement saisir et il recevrait une lettre des huissiers. Il finirait à la rue s'il revenait, c'était certainement ça qui l'attendait, une vie de débauche et de souillure. Son cursus le tentait de plus en plus. Finir comme son père ? Non il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Même pas du tout. Lui, il voulait des enfants et en prendre soins, une famille, se marier, des amis, un avenir. En partant, il n'en aurait pas. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir en revenant non plus.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le ciel en espérant que quelque chose le retiendrait, que quelque chose l'empêche de détruire son avenir avec Levi, mais rien. Si ce n'est que la noirceur de la nuit. Il avait toujours aimé ça, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui paraissait rebutante, triste, fade, comme un liquide décoloré, sans goût, sans odeur. Son existence n'était plus que doute, regrets, insécurité. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et il aurait parié un bras que son reflet ne montrait qu'un adolescent en pleine remise en question. Il fit le tour, un moment, avec un air de « Names » résonnant sans son esprit. Il ne la trouvait pas vraiment de circonstance, mais que pouvait-il y faire de toute façon ?

…

Il était assis sur un banc, dans la gare, au milieu des gens, attendant, triturant ses doigts, ses genoux, ses vêtements, la lanière de son sac, les pages de son livre, anxieux comme jamais. Et s'il faisait le mauvais choix ? S'il se trompait ? Peut-être la solution n'était-elle pas là ? Le brun se mordit la lèvre, de nouveau en proie au doute. Que faire, que dire ? Tant de questions qui allaient restées sans réponses, tournant et tournant dans son esprit, torturant ses méninges. Il avait voulu devenir cet homme sans doute qu'il était il y a encore quelques semaines, et là, tout s'était écroulé une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de confiance en ses choix.

Il était perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. A part à lui, qu'il laissait là. Son train ne tarderait plus à arriver. Dans 40 minutes. 40 minutes de réflexion s'étalaient devant lui, durant lesquels il avait encore une chance de se raviser. Il ne se comprenait même pas, comment pouvait-il comprendre pourquoi Levi agissait comme ça ? C'était tout bonnement pathétique. Ses yeux verts se reposèrent pour la énième fois sur l'horloge de la gare. Il réfléchissait tant en si peu de temps. Il était certain que s'il son cerveau pouvait surchauffer, ce serait le cas depuis un moment. Il allait imploser.

Tout ne faisait que tourner inutilement dans sa tête, il avait besoin d'air. Le vent ramènerait-il Levi à lui ? Ou le ramènerait-il lui à Levi ? Il se surprit à espérer que, comme dans les films, Levi vienne le chercher, lui donne une raison de rester. Il se faisait penser à une midinette, il se dégoûtait. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge pour ne trouvait personne avec qui se communiquer. Pas de brun ténébreux, et il avait envie de le voir, encore quelques secondes, toucher sa peau, ses cheveux, l'embrasser comme il avait eu le droit de le faire lorsqu'il était rentré, si mal ce soir-là.

…

Ses pensées prirent court quelques temps plus tard, le train allait arriver dans 10 minutes, pas de Levi, pas d'amour, pas de raison de rester.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà !**

Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre. Le pire c'est que je me suis dépêché pour toi Himuko ewe.

J'y ai mis pas mal de références, de films, de livres, de chansons etc. Si vous en trouvez, dites-le moi en commentaire *Q* Ca m'intéresse de connaître votre culture aha !

Pour te répondre Himuko, non tu vas tuer personne D : ! Et non Eren ne change pas d'avis *Sourire diabolique* Mais lis quand même tu vas m'aimer tellement fort après exe Merci pour ta review elle est géniale ) !

* * *

Etrangement, il était rentré plus tôt, presque pressé, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose tournait mal. Il était rentré, et sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures ni son manteau, il avait avancé dans le salon et l'avait appelé. Sans réponse. Pas de Eren tout content tel un petit chiot qui vous ferez des fêtes après que vous soyez partit, ne serait-ce que dix minutes, rien, à part le silence et la noirceur de la pièce dont il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la table, machinalement et il s'approcha pour se saisir de la lettre.

Encore quelque chose d'inhabituel, Eren ne laissait que de petits mots, de petits mots réconfortants, pas de lettre soigneusement fourrée dans une enveloppe blanche et vierge. Eren se fichait de la présentation, se fichait des codes et se fichait que le rendu soit propre ou non. Il fut pris d'un doute en voyant cette lettre, mais il ouvrit pour déplier le contenu de l'enveloppe.

« Mon amour. »

Il haussa un sourcil, ça non plus, ce n'était pas le genre d'Eren, ou un genre qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, au fond. Pas tant que ça. Il se racla la gorge et s'assit afin de poursuivre sa lecture.

« Je voulais t'écrire une lettre pour mon départ… Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je serais lorsque tu la liras mais dans tous les cas, je sais que tu seras loin, trop loin de moi. Même si ce ne sont que 500 petits mètres, je sais que tu vas me manquer car tu me manques toujours dès lors où tu es loin de moi. Même séparés ne serait-ce que par une porte close.

Tout ça ne s'explique pas, ou peut-être que si et je ne sais même pas si je devrais te le dire… mais à quoi bon nier de tels sentiments ? Tu sais, on passe souvent sa vie à se persuader qu'il y a une personne, parmi toutes les autres, qui nous convienne parfaitement, l'utopie de l'idéal… Au fond, on passe souvent à côté sans le savoir. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé cette personne. »

Il tiqua à cet instant, se demandant si c'était une déclaration d'amour non assumée par le brun, ou si c'était pire. Il avait la désagréable sensation que cela cachait autre chose, quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Avec toi je me sens tout simplement bien, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que plus rien de ce qui s'est passé ou de ce qui se passera n'a d'importance, tous les doutes qui se s'ont emparés de moi avant s'estompent lorsque je suis dans tes bras… Lorsque l'on trouve quelque chose comme ça, quand on a la chance de savourer une telle sensation, on a inévitablement peur de tout perdre. J'ai peur de te perdre car pour la première fois j'aime quelqu'un pour tout ce qu'il est. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu vas en penser, ni ce que tu vas en faire… Je ne sais pas non plus si cela va te plaire, mais j'ai ressentis ce besoin de te l'écrire, de t'en faire part.

La sensation étrange de ne plus savoir m'endormir lorsque je ne partage pas mon sommeil avec toi me terrifie, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

Le temps change tout, il efface, brouille les pistes, détruit les histoires… Et aujourd'hui, il joue avec le mécanisme de mon âme, accélérant à sa guise l'évolution grandissante de mes sentiments envers toi. Et c'est ainsi, je ne peux rien y faire. Il n'y a pas de délai, pas de règle… Juste moi qui souffre des questionnements sourds et muets qui prennent possession de mon esprit chaque fois que tu t'éloignes…

Je ne me pensais pas capable d'arrivé à écrire cette lettre mais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que le travail le plus dur était celui qui n'avait jamais commencé… Je me doute que tu t'interroges sur ce que cette lettre cache vraiment… Et ça me déchire vraiment de devoir te l'écrire.

Je ne pense pas que te dire « Mon amour, adieu, je pars. » Sois vraiment la solution, ni que j'en sois capable, il me faut te donner des explications, des détails, le pourquoi, le comment, le quand, le où et combien de temps.

Je n'ai pas fait exprès de partir, tu sais. Je n'ai en aucun cas voulu te blesser, ou te vexer en partant. Pardonne-moi.

Malheureusement, la vérité est là. Je m'en vais, loin de toi, loin de moi. J'espère encore que tu rentreras quand je serais en pleine écriture de cette fichue lettre et que tu me diras « Qu'est-ce que tu fou gamin ? Depuis quand on retire pas ses chaussures en entrant chez-moi ? ». C'est un peu bête. Même très. Pour dire vrai, ces quelques jours passés « auprès » de toi ont été plus que l'enfer, te voir si proche, mais si loin en même temps m'a réellement déchiré… Et aujourd'hui, quelques mots m'on rappelés qu'il ne me reste que trois jours pour décider vers quel camp me ranger…

Je ne sais toujours pas et j'espère vraiment que tu me rejoindras à la gare, que tu m'empêcheras de partir. J'espère toujours que tu me donne une raison de ne pas partir, parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir plus de deux semaines loin de toi. Je m'en veux, réellement… Je te laisse là, avec un bout de papier inutile exprimant mes doutes et mon amour pour toi. Je me sens idiot, idiot d'être tombé amoureux de toi en si peu de temps, si vite, si fort, alors que tu ne ressens peut-être rien.

Mais ne me dis rien, si ce n'est pas le cas, si tu ne ressens rien, ne viens pas. Ne viens pas me le dire, ne me cherche pas, laisse-moi juste disparaître et… Si tu rentres à temps pour lire tout ça, que tu as le temps de venir me chercher, par pitié, viens.

Viens me chercher, j'ai peur tout seul. »

Levi regarda la lettre encore un temps, comme s'il espérait que ce soit quelque chose d'autre, la tournant et la retournant, en vain. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, mais tellement à la fois. Etait-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Avait-il vraiment poussé le brun à s'en aller ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ?

Une injure s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se levait en fourrant la lettre chiffonnée dans sa poche de manteau. Il se mit à tourner en rond, marchant comme Eren l'avait fait avant lui. Il n'avait pas voulu l'influencer sur son avis, il n'avait pas voulu se mêler de ça, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à devoir en décider. Si Eren devenait malheureux avec lui ? S'il se brisait encore plus ?

Il n'avait jamais su garder les gens, il n'avait jamais su aimé comme Eren semblait l'aimait lui. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas le laissé partir. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Et s'il y partait, que lui dirait-il ? Comment lui dirait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas et bordel aucun foutu morveux n'aurait pu le faire douter à ce point. Aucune personne dans ce foutu monde foutrement mal fait aurait pu le faire. Y avait que ce gamin avec ses idées saugrenues et ses questions à la con. Et son putain de sourire.

Il avait envie de tout casser maintenant, combien de temps lui restait-il ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver tant impliqué dans cette histoire ? Ce n'était pas son avenir, le siens était déjà tracé, c'était l'avenir du brun dont il était question.

Pourrait-il se passer de lui ? Il ne savait pas, il avait eu tellement de mal à le faire ces derniers jours, il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour ne pas le voir tous les jours. Pourtant, il était tout sauf prêt. Il s'était autorisé à l'aimer, et maintenant il prenait le risque de le perdre, il savait que ça finirait comme ça, et pourtant il avait laissé le diable sous des allures d'ange venir le tenter, et il avait succombé.

Bizarrement, ce qu'il ressentait pouvait s'apparenté au vent, il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il pouvait le sentir, et bordel il le ressentait foutrement fort et ça allait durer encore longtemps car en ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'en se réveillant, la seule chose qu'il voulait voir serait le visage du brun, et toute cette niaiserie l'exaspérait.

Il arrêta de tourner en rond et partit d'un pas vif vers la porte, s'il croyait qu'il allait le laissé filer en lui donnant le droit de choisir, il pouvait se ronger jusqu'au coude. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma brusquement tout en s'éloignant rapidement vers la gare. Il ne savait pas quel train il avait pris, ni s'il était encore là, mais au moins, il allait essayer de le retenir, de le garder près de lui, car c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire.

* * *

Il entra dans la gare. Il y avait du monde, encore et toujours. Le dernier n'était donc pas encore partit mais il pouvait l'entendre arriver. Tellement peu de temps pour faire tellement de choses. Il le cherchait, regardant rapidement autour en trottinant entre les gens, les bousculant même. Ça lui était foutrement égal.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son dos, sur ses cheveux bruns, sur lui, qui était assis sur un des bancs, avec son sac. Il reçut une véritable décharge électrique et partit s'asseoir calmement à ses côtés, sans qu'il ne le regarde ni le remarque. Il se racla la gorge et le regarda, croyant mourir lorsque les yeux verts s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

« Mh… Je peux rester un moment ?

-Pour toujours. »


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjouuuur ! Je sais c'est pas un chapitre, aoh bon dieu tuez-moooi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai grandement besoin de votre aide : Non, ce chapitre n'est pas terminé, oui, la suite est euh.. pas commencée. Mais « Le travail le plus dur est celui qui n'a pas encore commencé »

Malheureusement, vous avez dû remarquer que depuis quelques temps, je ne poste strictement rien, pourquoi ? Angoisse. La page blanche. Je n'ai absolument AUCUNE idée de quoi écrire, comment mettre en place mes idées etc.

Et.. J'ai besoin de vous, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. Ecrivez-quelque chose, donnez-moi quelques pistes, ce que vous aimeriez voir pour la suite, ou ne pas voir.

POUUF :

Merci. J'ai moi aussi (malheureusement) remarquée ces fautes. J'en suis désolée, bien que rare, elles restent présence (compare ma première fiction à celle-ci, même le premier chapitre de celle-ci, il y a énormément de progrès en quelques semaines).

Cependant, je n'écris plus, plus de lectures, plus de dictées en cours, plus d'inspiration, rien. Je crois bien que je fais de plus en plus de fautes ehe. Ma vie est nulle.

C'est gentil de te proposer, mais ce sont des fautes d'inattention. Je ne relis jamais avant de poster, et voilà. Mais si j'ai besoin d'aide, envoie-moi un petit message sur facebook : Liztomaniak.

Afin qu'on mette en place tout ça .


End file.
